Transformations
by TwilightGroupie1901
Summary: Bella is a devoted punk at heart; Edward doesn't acknowlege she's really there. When Bella finds her boyfriend cheating on her, who will come to her rescue? All Human First fanfic, a little fast moving but i think its good
1. Chapter 1

I walked into History in my usual outfit. Black skinny jeans, black and red shirt, black shoes, black accesories and black makeup. I'm punk. I caught Edwards eyes, which were glaring at me. I glared back as i sat next to Rosalie. She's my best friend. Unlike Edward, the rest of his family likes me. Whatever. I turned toward Emmett, who was arguing with Jasper.

"What are you two arguing about?" i asked them.

"Ummm. I don't think you really want to know." Jasper told me.

"Yes, if it's about me you better tell me now."

"Okay. We heard Riley talking about you in the boys room."

Riley was my boyfriend. So what was he talking about?

"And what did he say?" i pressed.

"That you were a stupid little goth who was looking to turn him into a goth as well. And he also said he was going to leave you for Brittney."

I took a deep breath. Whoa, i didn't see that coming. Why?

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." i whispered. My eyes glanced at Edward. He was staring at Riley. No, staring wasn't the right word. Death glares fit more appropriatly.

Then the strangest thing hit me. I suddenly wanted to get out of these black clothes.

I walked past the lounge and heard a strange noise. I opened the door and found Riley and Brittney... making out. I let a gust of air I'd been holding in.  
Riley heard me. He looked up from Brittney and his eyes widened.

"Bella... I I'm..." i had tears brewing up in my eyes at this point.

"Whatever... Riley, i don't want to hear it. It's over." the tears were leaking over the edge and i ran down the hallway so i could get to the girls room before my mascara started running down my face. While i was running, i passed all three Cullen boys, who were looking at me curiously.

I felt Jasper's hands stop me and i was suddenly facing him. "What's wrong Bella?"

I just shook my head and tried to pull away from him. He shook me a little.

"Bella!" i heard Riley call after me. All three of them froze. I looked up to see something I'd never expect. Edward was blocking Riley from me.

"Will you guys get away so i can talk to my girlfriend, please!" he yelled. I tried to get away from Jasper but he put his arm over my shoulder and Emmett put his hand on the small of my back. They were the only guys in school that cared about me. At least they are now.

"Why don't you just go back to making out with your new girlfriend. You filthy scum." Edward sneered. Why was Edward defending me?

"Yeah." Emmett and Jasper agreed. Riley tried to walk past them but Edward grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him up against a locker.

"I don't think Bella wants to look at you. So why don't you do us all a favor and just LEAVE HER ALONE." He dropped Riley, who unwingly walked away. I tried to get out of Jasper and Emmett's grasp again, but they wouldn't let me go. I touched my cheek to see if my mascara had started to run, but came away with only tears on my finger. I guess I forgot I used waterproof makeup this morning. I shoved against Jasper again. He let me go i smiled at the two of them and stopped to glance up at Edward. He was gazing back me with anger and pain clear in his eyes.

"Thank you." i whispered to him. He looked at me intently. I knew he didn't like me. But it was nice of him to stand up for me.

"Your welcome, Bella." He whispered back. I nodded and walked off to my locker. I really needed to talk to Alice.

At lunch i saw Alice and Rosalie at lunch. I sat down next to them and they smiled at me.

"Alice?" i whispered to her.

"Yeah." she piped and cocked her head.

"How do yo think i would look... in some of your white clothes?" her eyes went wider than i thought they could go.

"Bella, are you giving me permission to give you a makeover?" he asked slowly. I nodded my head. She placed her hand on my forhead.

"Are you sick?"

"No Alice, I just. I just want to get out of these clothes really badly." i wined.

"I'm so proud of you!" she turned to Rose and started whispering in her ear. Her eyes grew wide and a huge smile spread across her face.

After school Alice took me shopping. We went to a lot of different stores and got tons of clothes. Alice has A LOT of money. We ended up getting 20 some shirts, 40 pairs of jeans (in the colors white blue and a few black), 17 mini skirts, and 6 leather jackets. She bought me a ton of pretty jewerly and makeup.  
Once she payed for it all(by the way it cost over three thousand dollars) she pulled me out of the mall and into her Porshe. She jabbered about something on the way to her house. I was dreading going to her house. I don't usually, because it's the only place where Edward actually treats me decently, but now i was scared because he'd see me in these new clothes.

Once we got to her house she took all of my bags, which were alot, and hurried me up to her room to play barbie doll on me. We finally decided that tommorow i would wear a denim mini skirt, a black tank top, a white leather jacket, and white tennis shoes. When i looked in the mirror, i actually liked what i saw.  
When i told her to do my hair in the morning she sqealed. She asked me to stay here over night so we could wake up early. I agreed. But i had to call my mom to make sure. She said it was fine.

In the morning Alice woke me up at 5. Rosalie ushered me into the shower, to clean up my untidy hair. After that, they took a blow drier to my hair. After they were done they took two straigtners to it. It looked really pretty too. Alice put a peachy color on my lips, and foundation all over my face. She put a light green eyeshadoow on me as well. When she asked me if i still wanted black eyeliner and mascara i nodded. At the end of our little makeover Alice gave me a mirror and i gasped. I was stunning. I laughed when she held a picture of my self as a punk and ripped it.

"I'm going to go and warn everyone." she went downstairs and the boys were arguing about something.

"Guys!" she screamed they all looked up at her.

"Okay. Bella's gonna come down and... she looks a little different, so be nice and give the respect you never gave me." she lectured them. She scurried back up the stairs and grabbed my hand. Rosalie had her hands on my shoulders. We walked down slowly, because of my protesting. But once we were down there, i opened my eyes to see Jasper smiling, Emmett eyes bugging out, and Edward was gripping the couch for support.

"Alice... you said she looked a little different, you didn't say she looked like a runway model." Emmett croaked. Jasper and Edward nodded in agreement. I blushed and looked down. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah. Right." i blurted. I looked up and Edward was the only one in the room. The others had left. He was still staring at me.

"What?" whispered.

"I... you're..." he walked a little closer and looked in my eyes.

"It's nice finally see your eyes clearly Bella. They're beautiful." I blushed, again.

"Ah-huh." i mummbled. I felt him touch my hand.

"Shall we?" he asked gesturing to his Volvo. I took his hand, but caught his eye to make sure it was alright, he seemed fine with it.

"We shall, i guess." i replied. He laughed, who was this guy? He certainly wasn't Edward. We went outside and i started to walk toward Alice's porshe, but something caught my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked me.

"I'm going to school with Alice." i answered.

"Nonsence. I am going to be the one to escort the most beautiful girl to school. Now get in." he demanded me as held his door open. I was still in shock from what he just said about me.

I slid in and buckled my seat belt. He sat next to me and started the car. Then he asked if we could play twenty questions.

"I guess."

"Okay... what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green." i blurted out without thinking. He sent me a puzzled gaze.

"Your eyes are green Edward." i explained. He considered that, then a small smile played on his lips.

"It's your turn."

"Hmmm..." i wondered. What was something about him i really wanted to know? Bing.

"Why do you hate me?" i whispered. The next thing i knew he slammed the brakes on and he was facing me. He looked furious.

"What did you just ask me?"

"Why do you hate me?" i whispered again.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan. I do not hate you!" he said feircly. I was more terrified of him at this point to notice.

"Yes you do."

He got out of the car and paced for about two minutes. We weren't even at the school yet. It looked like we were on some back rode. Anyway, it went through the forest. We were all alone.

He stopped pacing and walked over to my side of the car and opened my door. I unbuckeled myself and got out. He shut the door and shoved me up against it,  
pinning me to it with his whole body.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" i asked. He looked at me intently. Very intently, i almost felt naked under his gaze. He didn't answer.

"Edward?"

"Bella... i can't believe you would think something like that." he said while shaking his head.

"Why? It's ovious."

"You're crazy."

"No i'm n-" i couldn't get the rest out because his hand suddenly gripped the back of my head, tilting it up while his lips crashed onto mine. One of his arms wound itself around my waist. WHAT THE HECK? I pushed agaist him. He didn't like me this way. And i didn't like him this way. Did I? No. Well, maybe.  
WHAT?!No. NO. NO! I pulled away from him and pushed him away from me. He stumbled back. When i looked at him, he looked somewhat...hurt?

"What?" he asked inocently.

"What do you mean what? You can't just go up to me and kiss me and assume i want to." i shot at him. He blinked, shocked.

"Bella. I'm sorry."

"And you know i bet the only reason you even did that was because of this stupid makeover Alice did on me. Am i wrong?" i was pacing. I had the right to, i infuriated at him. His eyes blazed with anger and he pushed me up against a tree. The bark scratched my back and i gasped.

"Bella, you're absurd." he groweled. I couldn't speak. My back was hurting so bad. He shook me, tears came running down my face.

"Bella.. What's wrong, Bella." he shook me again, making my back go back up against the sharp branches sticking out of the trees. I cried out in pain and fell forward. Edward caught me. I heard him gasp and touch my back. I felt something being pulled out of my back and i screamed in pain.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. Shh. I'll take you to the hostpital." he gathered me up in his arms and carried me to the car. The leather seat against my back didn't help much either. I whimpered the whole way there while Edward held my hand. Why did he do this? We stopped at the hostpital and he craddled me to his chest and carried me inside the hostpital.

I opened my eyes to what was appearently a hostpital room. What was I doing here? Oh, right. Edward and the tree. I had already forgave him the second he apologized. I had to admit... i had started falling for Edward the second he looked at me after my makeover. I turned my head to the left to see him sitting there. He looked sad. His eyes were closed, he must be asleep. I moved my hand to touch his face. His eyes fluttered and caught mine. I quickly pulled my hand away, but he caught it and held it to his face. I smiled at him. He frowned.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because... of what you said."

"Which was?"

I took a deep breath. "When you said you didn't hate me, was that the truth?"

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the edge of my bed.

"Of course it was." he whispered.

My breathing became shallow and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him. I needed him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him so his lips were glued to mine. He seemed surprised, but he kissed me back. One of his hands went to the side of my neck and the other rested on my waist. I twisted my arms up behind his neck and pulled myself into the kiss. After what seemed likes forever i had to pull away to breathe. He didn't stop kissing me. His lips travleled to the skin above my collar bone and his lips sucked on it. I let out a low moan, he noticed but he didn't stop. I thought i was going to die from pleasure.

"Edward we're in a hostpital." i reminded him. He stopped his kissing and leaned away from me.

"When are they letting you out?"

"Tonight."

"Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it says."

He got up then, kissed me (im not talking about a peck), and left.

"Edward!" I called after him. His head popped in and his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me." i pleaded. He grinned and came to my bed and laid down next to me. He snaked his arms around me and i laid my head agianst his chest.

"I love you." I whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any charachters they belong to the amazing S.M.

Chaper 2

EPOV

I was sitting in History class bored to death. Jasper and Emment were arguing about something they heard earlier. I only caught half of it.

"No, dude. I know what i heard and i know he's cheating on her." Jasper whispered.

"Maybe it's a mistake, though." Emment argued. I turned my head then, bored.

Then Bella walked in, in all her punkish glory. I sighed inwardly. Though i can't see her eyes very well and her style really isn't my trype, she's beautiful. Her hair was somewhat messy but not enough to really repel anyone. I wanted to run my hands through it. Of course she's with Riley. The school playboy. Poor Bella doesn't even know her boyfriend cheats on her everyday.

But then she heard Jasper and Emment.

Before she sat down she glanced at me and gave me a small smile. I just glared back at her. I don't know why i act like this to her, i just do. Her friendly face dissapeared and she glared back and sat next to Rosalie. All of my siblings liked Bella. They're always on my tail about being nicer to her. No one else knows I'm completley in love with her.

"What are you two arguing about?" she asked as she sat down.

"I don't think you really want to know." Jasper whispered.

"Yes, if it's about me you better tell me now."

"Okay, we heard Riley talking about you in the boys room."

I turned my head away so i wouldn't have to see Bella's eyes. Instead i spent my time shooting daggers as him. How dare he treat her like that. I know i didn't treat her very well, but at least i don't run around behind someone's back. And Bella was a nice girl. She may not seem like it on the outside, but i know the Bella behind the mask and she was a very nice girl. She always gave little efforts to be nice to me, but i never appreciated them. Well i did, but i never let on that i did. Except once.

Flashback 2 months ago, Alice's slumber party

The Oreo Incident:

I walked into the kitchen to find my oreo's gone agian. Alice probably had them. She knew those were mine. I ran up to her room to see Bella wearing her pajamas. The only articals of clothing she probably had that weren't black. She had an oreo in her hands. I knocked on the door loudly. She jumped and sniffed. I glared at her.

"Care to explain why you have my oreo's?" i sneered. She looked up at me. She'd been crying.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't know they were your's, Alice told me to find something to snack on. I only had a few. You can have them back." she whispered. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, my tone softer. She looked out the window and put the oreo she had in her hand back in the package and pushed it in my hands. I set it back on the floor. I could see the tears running down her face faster. I picked her hand up and rubbed i circle into her palm with my thumb. She looked at me. I smiled a sympathetic smile when i saw mascara and eyeliner running with her tears. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Why do you care? I've known you for years Edward you've never been the first to offer comfort." she said. Her tone was almost always kind with me. But i could hear a tiny bit of anger and pain in there. But i could tell it wasn't directed toward me.

"I've never seen you cry before." i contradicted. She looked away again.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know."

"Oh, wait... what?!" that didn't make sence, "how could you not know?"

She laughed without humor, "When someone say's i don't know in this case it means she doesn't want it to get around school."

"I'm not going to say anything."

She turned to me again. Her eyes red and puffy but still beautiful. Then she looked down and sniffed.

"How is it someone can turn their back on something that has such a huge impact in their life?" she asked me. I looked at her confused.

She dug her hand inside her bookbag and brought a piece of paper out. She handed it to me. It had a male name on it. Charlie. Charlie Swan. It had an adress on it too. Was this her father?

"I asked the school counsler if she could look up my birth records to find out who my father is. I got this adress and went to his place. I sat there in my car for hours until i saw him drive up to his house. He saw me and walked over. He must have recognized me because his exact words were 'Bella? Bella Marie'  
I said yes and he asked me to keep distance and stay away from him. He said he had a family." Her voice cracked at the end. I'm sure my eyes were wide with fury. She looked up at me with more tears in her eyes.

"Can you please not repeat that? I don't want anyone to know not even Alice." she pleaded. I just looked at her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I knew i shouldn't have told you." she mummbled. I couldn't take it anymore. I gathered her up in my arms and kissed her. Her hands went to my hair and mine picked her up and carried her over to my room where i locked the door and pressed her on my bed. A few seconds later the clothes were off of both of us.

End Flashback

That was the night we both lost our virginity to each other. That was the night i finally realised i loved her. But the next morning was the biggest mistake of my life.

I had woken up with Bella in my arms. Her neck, colarbone, and chest was scattered with hickies. I'm sure she was still... sore. She screamed an awful lot and i bet i had her nail marks still on my shoulders. That hurt. But it was worth it. Or so i thought.

I couldn't be with her. As much as i wanted to i couldn't. I couln't think of a good exuse but i knew this was the right thing. I went down to the kitchen and sat for awhile. When she walked in i told her last night was a mistake.

We've been on a no speaking term basis since then. But i never told a soul her seceret.

After class was over i gathered my things and headed to my locker to put them away. Jasper and Emment were right behind me chattering away. Once i had my books put up i turned my head and saw Bella running down the hall crying. Riley.

Jasper caught her. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked her. She tried to get away but he held her fast. Then we heard Riley calling Bella and I stepped in front of her to block him from her.

"Will you guys please move so i can talk to my girlfriend." he sneered.

"Why don't you just go back to making out with your girlfriend you filthy scum." I sneered back at him.

"Yeah." i heard Jasper and Emment agree with me. How dare he hurt Bella. He tried to walk past me but i grabbed his colar and pushed him up against the lockers.

"I don't think Bella wants to look at you. So why don't you do us all a favor and just LEAVE HER ALONE." i spat in his face. I dropped him and he walked away.

When i turned towards Bella she was looking up at me.

"Thank you." she whispered. All i wanted to do was pick her up and take her back to my room again. But of course i didn't.

"Your welcome Bella." i whispered back. She nodded and walked away.

-

When i woke up the next morning all i wanted to do was get to school and see Bella. I was going to ask her to forgive me. She'd know what i meant. I got up,  
showered and dressed. Just like everyday. When i went downstairs Emment and Jasper were standing there like they were waiting for something. I raised my eyebrows.

"Alice said Bella looks a little different. We're waiting for her to come downstairs." Jasper explained. I nodded. Looks a little different? I looked toward the staircase and was blown away. There Bella stood wearing a denim mini skirt, a red shirt and a white jacket. Her hair was neat and paper strait. She was the most stunning thing on this earth.

"Alice, you said she looked a little different not that she looked like a runway model." Emment stuttered. Jasper and I nodded in agreement.

Bella blushed and looked down. "Yeah right." Everyone left and now if was only me and her. Good. I stood there and stared at her.

"What?" she asked as she looked up at me. I walked over to where she was standing so i could see her eyes better. Brown. Dark chocolate brown. Beautiful.

"It's nice to finally see you eyes clearly Bella. They're beautiful." i told her.

"Ah huh." she mummbled. I let it go. I touched her hand.

"Shall we?" i gestered toward my volvo. She took my hand in hers. It made my heart stop for a second.

"We shall." she said. When we were outside she started walking towards Alice's porshe. I grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm riding with Alice?"

"Nonsense i'm taking the most beautiful girl to school. Now get in." i ordered. Once we were in the car i asked to play twenty questions. She agreed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." she blurted out. I looked at her confused.

"Your eyes are green Edward."

"Your turn." i told her.

"Why do hate me?" she asked. I slammed the brakes dowwn. She looked frightened. I faced her.

"What did you just ask me?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Isabella. Marie. Swan. I do not hate you." i growled.

"Yes you do."

I got out of the car and started pacing. Hate her? How could i hate her i love her? I went and opened her door and she got out. Once she was out i shoved her up agiast in.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Bella. I can't believe you'd think something like that."

"Why not it's true?"

"Your crazy."

"No I n-" i didn't let her finish because i grabbed her face and kissed her. But after two senconds she pushed me back. I looked at her, hurt.

"What?" i asked.

"What do you mean what you can't just kiss me and act like i want to. I bet the only reason you did was because of this stupid makeover Alice did on me." she proclaimed. My eyes widened with anger. I pushed her to a tree and she gasped.

"Bella you absurd." i groweld. She didn't say anying. Tears started pouring.

"Bella. What's wrong?" i shook her again. She cryed out in pain and fell against me. I gasped, there was a large piece of bark in her back. I tried to pull it out but it was in too deep.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. Ssh. I'll take you to the hostpital." i picked her up and took her there.

-

I felt a hand almost touching my face. I opened my eyes to find that it was hers. I grabbed it and held it to my face. She smiled at me and i frowned at her.

"Aren't you mad at me?" i asked. she shook her head.

"Why not."

"Because of what you said. When you said you didn't hate me was that the truth?"

"Of course it was." Then she kissed me. I was surprised but i kissed her back. Of course we both had to breathe. My lips didn't leave her skin. They just explored her neck.

"Edward we're in a hostpital."

"When are they letting you out?"

"Tonight."

"Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it says."

I gave her anouther kiss and left but i heard her calling me. I stuck my head back in the room.

"Don't leave me." she pleaded. I smiled and went to lay beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and she layed her head on my chest.

"I love you." she whispered. 


End file.
